


Drabble

by sash__sweetie



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sash__sweetie/pseuds/sash__sweetie
Summary: She was just looking for a quiet drink after work. Drabble.
Kudos: 8





	Drabble

One shot. Drabble. 

I haven't ever written GA fiction, and it's been a long time since I've done any writing at all, but I wrote this on my bus ride home. Hopefully it briefly entertains someone. 

* * *

She wishes, briefly, that she hadn’t caught his eye, because it always seems to make life more complicated than planned. He's sitting a couple of seats down when a tequila-laden Meredith Grey wanders up to the bar beside her and fixes her with a particularly serious stare: “Are  _ you _ dark and twisty, Addison?” she questions, after signalling Joe that she’d like more to drink. 

Addison sighs and looks away from her to find Mark’s eyes twinkling at her as he tries not to laugh. Because, she remembers belatedly, he’s the one who knows just how dark and twisty she is. All the things that she never thought Derek could handle or just plain didn't care to know, she had spent years admitting to Mark after one two many glasses of wine or several Martinis. It’s part of how they grew so close. 

“Go on back to Yang, Grey.” She murmurs, trying too hard not to think about the fact that all the things she hates about Meredith are the things she hates about herself, too. She thinks there’s a deep quote about that, but she can’t quite remember it at the moment. 

“ _ I think _ you’re dark and twisty” Meredith informs her with a drunken, wagging finger. “You should join us.” She wanders off again with drinks in hand, unlikely to remember the conversation she just had at any point in the future. Or, at least Addison hopes so. She doesn’t have any particular interest in joining her soon-to-be-ex-husband’s on again/off again girlfriend on a drinking spree, and is more that a little mortified by the invite. 

Addison throws back the last of her glass of wine as Mark bursts into laughter. “Come on twisted sister, let’s get you back to the hotel before you join the residents with the shots of tequila.”

Addison makes a face. “As long as we can have another drink when we get there” she concedes. “That’s all I really wanted - just a nice, quiet drink.” 

She let’s Mark tuck her coat over her shoulders and walks with him out of the bar. “If you’d wanted a nice, quiet drink, you wouldn’t have come to the hospital bar.” he quips. “But a drink? I think we both know that I can help there.” 


End file.
